The Chase
by Peyton Namikaze
Summary: Although Naruto married to Sasuke for a year there was no passion. Its a one-sided love. Naruto was in loved with him, who was chasing after his first love . He didn't want to show love to any other girl except his first love. He made a biggest mistake, making him to lose both his first love and his wife. Please read to know further who was Sasuke's first love.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Now you're starting to lie to me. To get closer to me! That's a very sick trick! First you tried to trick me using _mom_ and now this… You are the _worst_ person I've ever met!", snarled a raven haired, young man, grasping a lock of blonde haired, very crudely, glaring at the icy teary sky blue eyes.

"I hate _you_! You know what I'm never going to fall for you." He then threw her roughly to the ground and started to yell, "I don't want to see your filthy lying face ever _again_!"

Then he stormed out of the living room furiously, out of the penthouse apartment, that they both shared, without even glancing back. He didn't even notice that in his rage, while pushing her had banged her head on the edge of their coffee table.

Blood oozing out of her head, the blonde blued eye young woman, which she didn't even notice the blood curled up her legs and cried her heart out. After some time, she laughed dryly and mumbled,"That's the longest words he had ever used to me."

She had promised herself that she won't cry one month later after her marriage with the bastard and it has been only 6 months. She didn't even shed a drop of tear when he raped her again and again. Yes, their marriage was not a loving one but an engage marriage to merge two world best companies: Uchiha Corp. and Rasengan Inc. She agreed without a second thought when her mom mentioned to her about the engagement to Sasuke Uchiha been having a crush on him since middle school. She snorted at this memory. She had lived in a fairy tale story, never thought in her life that it would happen like this. Being the only daughter of world wealthiest Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and the youngest sister after three brothers- Nagato Namikaze, Deidara Namikaze and Kurama Namikaze, she had led a life of luxury where she got whatever she wanted and in felicity and bliss she had never known sadness. But now everything change she thought it might be a karma about her happiness. Karma is a bitch.

She reminisced about the past when she fell in love with her husband. Back then he was very attractive even in his dull school uniform and he was surrounded by fan girls. He was a year senior then her when she first met him. He was kind not as arrogant as told by her Ku-nii. She didn't believe him one bit at that time.

_It was a love at first sight. She was being transferred to the Konoha Academy in order to hide from the enemies of her father. Last year there was kidnapping attempt but she saved luckily. She even dyed her blond hair to black and put a colored lens to hide her sky blue eyes to brown so that she look more to the native of Japanese. She looks foreigner as her paternal grandmother, Tsunade is from the England and she looks after her and her Dad, Minato except her tanned skin which she took after her paternal grandfather, Jiraiya. She even have to change her name to her middle name to Mito Uzumaki. Uzumaki is her Mom Kushina's last name. Then, she lived with her aunt place Fuuka along with her two cousins, Tayuya and Karin. Karin is around her age and she went to the same class. No one will look after Uzumaki because Uzumaki is very surreptitious. They are very strong politically and financially unlike Namikaze, Hyuuga and Uchiha as they control them through underground organization mafia internationally. They have contacts in every part of the world. So nobody can touch them. But outwardly they run a very large construction company. So she was forced to stay with them._

_For the first time she was starting to an elite school for wealthy kids. She and her brothers were made to study in public school as her grandfather wants them to learn the ways of commoner as he used to say "I don't want my legacy to be spoiled like his Tsunade-himi." (her grandmother was belonged to an aristocratic family of England and granddaughter of late Archduke Lord Hashirama, who spoilt her greatly. But she changed as she grew up and met Jiraiya and became a world famous surgeon. And she built hospitals in Japan with the help of Jiraiya. But what to say old habit die hard, she's addicted to gambling and alcohol.) There was afraid of kidnapping for ransom._

_Unluckily for her, on the first day Karin got sick and she has to go to school alone. So now she was struggling in search of her home room while looking at the map given by the school receptionist by the counter in front of the principle Sarutobi's room. She was taking a corner when she bumps into someone else. She fell on her bottom on the hard tile floor._

"_Ouch!" she mumbled as pain increasing from her lower reason._

"_Watch where you are going, idiot?" said a voice rudely._

_Naruto looked up and met with a dark black eyes looking down at her furiously. He was so handsome with dark raven and pale skin; with a very aristocratic majestic look. She remembered those model she saw in Nagato's girlfriend, Konan's fashion parade on TV. _

"_S-S-Sorry. I'm so sorry. I was not looking as I was lost and I don't this map. You see I'm new here." Naruto tried to explain._

_After hearing her explanation, his anger faded and smirked at her as he stretched out his hand to pull her. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way. And I'm sorry for being rude. These days some girls trying to push their body over me. I thought you were one of them." He said remorsefully._

_Naruto took his hand and got up with his help. She rubbed off the dirt from her skirt and replied," Well, the name's Mito Uzumaki. " And continued as she picked up her stuffs from the floor, turning to him," that's too bad as you're very handsome and you might be a good person so girls can't keep their hands off you. Personally I don't like fan-girls. They are really a pain. In my previous school, they tried to close to me so they can stay close to my brothers."_

"_Well, I'm an Uchiha so I guess.." Sasuke told her arrogantly. "But I don't like them as they like my body, my money or my names."_

"_Nice to meet you then. Got to go in search of my home room." Naruto said as she tried to leave and added smirked at him." Have fun with your fan-girls."_

"_Well, I can help you to find your home room." Sasuke offered._

_Naruto readily agreed his offer with a big foxy-smile and showed him the map. Then they started to walk off towards her homeroom._

"_By any chance, are you related to Karin?" he asked, breaking the silence._

"_Yep." She nodded. " Do you know her?"_

"_She's one of my fan girls." Sasuke grumbled._

"_Whoaa…!"_

"Naruto!" someone a familiar yelled and followed by a thud and clang, a sound of breaking something and the sound of feet rushing towards her woke her up from her past reminiscing. She saw her mother in law Mikoto Uchiha, sister in law and cousin Tayuya; her brother in law Itachi Uchiha wife, along with her Mom, her two sister in laws Nagato and Deidara's wife: Konan and Samui, her uncle Kakashi's wife Shizune and her daughter Guren. She tried to get up but suddenly a wave of nausea and giddiness wash down on her which made her to lie down her head again on the cold hard floor.

"What happen to you?" asked Mikoto with concerned as she with the help of others pulled her up and made her to lie down on the couch.

Someone on the light as it began to get dark.

"Oh my goodness, Naruto, you are _bleeding_!" her Mom shouted as she held her daughter's head. And yelled turning to her side "Shizune get the first aid kit from the bathroom! Quick!"

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled dumbly.

Shizune obeyed and rushed toward the way to the bathroom.

Tayuya sighed as she tried to remove the hairs from the wound. "You don't even know you were hurt, do you?"

Naruto nodded," How bad is it?"

"It's not that deep but you won't need suturing, thank God." Tayuya replied.

Naruto sighed again.

"Did Sasuke do all this?" asked Mikoto with a very disapproving voice.

"But why?" asked Samui, she recently married to Deidara so she didn't know the mistreatment and abuse of Sasuke's. But to others family members that was no new news to them.

By then Shizune came rushing with the first aid kit. Tayuya removed herself making way for her to clean up the wound.

Naruto heaved a sigh. " I told him I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" all the female shouted at once making Naruto cringe.

"For the first time, he said more than one sentence at once." Naruto mocked to lighten up the mood.

Shizune was the first to overcome the shock and she explained. "Naruto I'm going to shave some part of your hair that surrounds the wounds. Even though its not deep but it can cause you infection."

Naruto agreed to nod. She winced when her aunt cleaned with Savlon, an antiseptic liquid with a septic cleaned cotton.

"What did he say?" her Mom asked softly.

Naruto remembered what he said which made to break tears from her control. With a strained voice, she answered, "That I was lying to him for being pregnant and I'm forcing him to love me and he s-said he…." She couldn't finish the sentence as her voice broke against her will.

Kushina hugged her only daughter. "Oh poor Naruto please don't cry."

"Finally Sasuke loses it!" Mikoto said slowly shaking her head quite disappointing at her second born. "I need to talk to him."

"Mother, I think it would be better for Naruto to stay with me during her pregnancy." Said Tayuya as she turned towards her mother in law.

Mikoto agreed her understandingly as 'emotional and physical stress' is quite dangerous for a pregnant woman which leads to miscarriage.

By that time, Shizune done applying bandage to the wound. She helped Naruto to raise her head and lay her head to the headrest of the couch. She held an ice pack on top of the injury to stop bleeding.

Naruto thanked her and saw Konan coming out of the kitchen with Guren holding a tray each, the former holding a tray containing double of cups and a teapot and the later a tray of pastries.

Konan announced as she kept the trays on the coffee table, " I made green tea for everyone to calm down."

"Well, why all of you are here?" asked Naruto as she took the cup of tea from Konan and thanked her.

Mikoto sighed. "We came here to celebrate your baby shower."

"I guess we came at bad times." Kushina added.

"But we can celebrate at my times and I guess little Rin and Yukio will be happy to meet you Naruto, their favorite aunt. They missed you." Kayuya further added. Rin and Yukio are hers and Itachi's 3 years old twins.

Naruto nodded with a smile. In truth, she didn't want to celebrate when her baby's father didn't want him/her to be born. But she agreed to make her family happy. She loved her family a lot. She would do anything for her family. Its her first priority leaving her personal feelings to second.

"Okay then." Mikoto stood up. "Girls, let's pack Naruto's things and help her to shift to Tayuya's place. Chop chop. Let's get going."

After an hour, Naruto got out of her penthouse that she shared with her husband. She gets inside the limo that the family members came to her house for the baby shower. She turned towards the apartment as the driver drove past the main gate away from the apartment and sighed. Only one person she held in her mind. 'Sasuke, I hope you find the girl you're searching for all this year. Sorry for coming in between you and your girl. I wish…. I just wish I were the one who hold your heart. ' And with that she turned back towards her beloved family member and smiled at them genuinely.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi Uchiha was piss no he was more than furious to his little foolish younger brother. About an hour ago, his wife calls him when he was working on some project to make deals with Byakugan Corp. He postponed the project as his mind was beyond furious and could not concentrate his mind on the project. He knew his lovely wife loved her cousin as her own sister.

As soon as, the call ended he called his personal bodyguard and friend Kisame Hoshigaki to find out the whereabouts of his brother before Namikaze's brothers found him. He knew that they loved their only little sister more than their life, probably more than he loved Sasuke. This time, Sasuke did something which they won't be forgiving like they used to especially Kurama. They didn't harm him because Naruto begged them not to harm her husband. He paced around his large office cursing. He knew what Sasuke had been doing since before the marriage.

Itachi knew that Sasuke had been chasing after an Uzumaki girl for a year before the announcement of his marriage to Naruto. He thought at that time it was just a childhood crush but it was more than that as the chase became more like an obsession. He knew the logos what an Uchiha wants he/she gets and an Uchiha once fall in love it was for a lifetime. He warned Sasuke to stop chasing an Uzumaki as it was useless after the wedding vows but he didn't pay any heed to his warning. Itachi grumbled when he remembered more ill-tempered and vicious brother Kurama, giving warning no threat to his little brother's health and telling him that he knew about what and who Sasuke chasing for in one of the business deal. If Kurama knew about the obsession that means not only Namikaze whole Uzumaki knew about it then Sasuke has less chance about finding the girl.

Uzumaki might have found the girl and she might have kept hidden from the world, by chasing her name, looks. Unlike Uchiha, Namikaze and Uzumaki cared about families. To them abandon a family member its like a scum. Even though, luckily Sasuke found his girl, the girl won't allow to come to him though she loved him. They won't ever betray a family member. The older of the raven haired cursed at that thought.

Being an Uchiha, Sasuke was very stubborn. He won't leave the chase anytime soon that means Sasuke's life is in danger as warned by Kurama and Tayuya, his beautiful red head wife, mother of his twins. Since she become a part of Sasuke's life so she wanted to save his younger brother's life. So, he needs the help of Kisame to find his foolish little brother first then any Namikaze or Uzumaki found him. His wife already informed him that Sasuke's obsession chase was endangering and destroying Uzumaki's underworld business. Because of him, every detective was stirring up. And he was a girl which didn't exist at all and so it was meaningless. He won't find her on this planet and stop the chase. He didn't harm yet it was because of her and Naruto. He hnew it was true.

Suddenly his pacing around the room came to an abrupt end when he heard knocking on his office door. It might be his secretary or Kisame. He groaned, "To come in."

It was Kisame. Before he got the chance of asking about his brother, the said brother was pushed inside the office roughly, followed by few dressed in black, his bodyguards, holding him tightly. His hand was tight up behind his back and tap around his mouth.

Itachi raised his eyebrows seeing his brother in that condition. Then he saw the injuries on Kisame's jaws and others.

"He tried to run away fourth time so we have to bind him." Kisame explained and gave a nod to the man who was holding Sasuke.

The said raven gave the famous Uchiha glare to his brother whom he didn't show any effect. He punched the two men man who wanted him after that he removed the tape around his mouth and threw the somewhere again. Then he tried fight of the guards to go out of his brother's office as he didn't have time for this.

"Sasuke, if you manhandle my guards again, I'll make sure you think why you ever born," threatened Itachi, whose mood is already on the edge.

Sasuke stopped at hearing his brother's threat. He didn't want to go his brother's bad side. He growled to his brother, "I need to be somewhere else now. Let me go"

"I guess its nowhere near your vulnerable pregnant wife who need you to stay by her side, right?" Itachi said with a very intimidating voice.

Sasuke could not meet his brother's dark piercing eyes and look down as if the office floor became more interesting. "She's lying about the pregnancy to get my attention." He mumbled, in a very un-Uchiha-ish manner.

Itachi sighed with frustration. "Will you say the world renown surgeon's apprentice that she's wrong in diagnosing her niece is pregnant?"

On this, Sasuke remained silent. He knew Naruto was telling the truth. But he can't help yelling at her and he had to get out of the house. Also he knew it was not her fault, the problem was his only. He had to stop her to get attached more to him. Or him, getting attached more to her.

"You know what, I had to force you to come here to save your sorry ass from Namikaze's brothers and Uzumaki for disrupting their business for hurting Naruto. Do you even know, he had a small concussion for the small stunt you had pulled to her this morning? Hmm?" asked Itachi walking closer towards him.

Hearing the last question, Sasuke look up to his brother with wide eyes. "I didn't hurt her intentionally."

"You didn't hurt her physically but you hurt her psychologically emotionally." His brother said bluntly.

Susuke visibly flinched at his bluntness. And he knew it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

Sorry, dear readers for this author's note. And I'm very thankful to those who reviews, follow and favorite my story "**the Chase**". But I'm very sorry as I was unable to update this story in time as I was busy with my studies and my internship. Please bear with me for two months. After that, I'll try to complete this story soon. And I'm so sorry for this

Thanking you

Love

Peyton


End file.
